


Resignation

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Felix is 13 here, Implied/Referenced Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Pre-Tragedy of Duscur, Shotacon, Somnophilia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's much easier to get your hands on your best friend's youngest son than your best friend himself.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=3029832#cmt3029832)
> 
> The Implied/Referenced Incest tag is because Lambert knows Dimitri and Felix have feelings for each other and there's a part where he gets off on imagining himself and Rodrigue as them. I wasn't sure how else to tag it even though there's no actual incest, so fair warning in case that makes you uncomfortable.

Lambert stared at the mass lying in the middle of the bed.

  
He was really doing this.

His large hand hovered over Felix's unconscious body, scared that if he breached the few inches between them that the boy would jolt awake and see he was spread out before the nude king. He wouldn't, of course—Lambert had laced Felix's food with the perfect amount of sleeping powder to ensure he remained asleep. Even then, it's rational for a man to be nervous when he's about to violate his right-hand man's thirteen year old son.

( _None of this is rational, Lambert thought_.)

If he was going to do this, he couldn't keep hesitating. It was one night and Felix wouldn't remember any of it; there was no reason to hold back.  
Gently Lambert removed Felix's nightclothes so the boy was only in his form-fitting smallclothes. Felix breathed quickly as Lambert's calloused hands felt his smooth, young skin and the developing muscle underneath. His eyes were not the same color (not as if they could be seen now), but he was otherwise exactly how Lambert remembered Rodrigue when he was his son's age. Lambert wished Felix was a bit older—at least old enough to be a bit closer to his father in size and grow a bit of hair on his chest—but he had to seize the opportunity when it arose. It wasn't often that he had the chance to stay in Fraldarius territory, especially without his wife. He cupped Felix's head as if directing the boy to look at him.

"Oh, Rodrigue, how you've teased me all these years," Lambert watched Felix's face twitch as he stroked it with his thumbs, "but I finally have you for tonight."

He leaned forward with his hands on Felix's shoulders until their bare chests touched. His chapped lips kissed Felix's soft ones, gentle and chaste before he pushed his tongue inside. It wasn't as if the boy could reciprocate but it still felt good to rub his tongue against the other, warm and wet and impossibly small. His hands began to explore and cupped Felix's chest. Felix writhed when he rubbed his thumbs against his nipples–was his father sensitive there as well? Lambert pulled up to admire Felix's unconscious reactions. A string of saliva continued to connect their mouths.  
As much as he enjoyed seeing the way Felix's face scrunched as his nipples were abused, Lambert had much more territory to explore. He had limited time and needed to return the boy to his room before anyone noticed—he knew Dimitri had a bad habit of sneaking into Felix’s bed halfway through the night whenever one was visiting the other’s estate.  
Lambert's hands smoothed over Felix's flat stomach; Rodrigue was much more lean than many other Faergans whose bodies were muscular and thick from the region's bitter cold, but it seemed Fraldarius men got by while being the exact opposite. They roamed along Felix's hips, still supple with baby fat, and then around to his thighs. The limbs were thin with only the barest definition of muscle and Lambert could wrap his large hands almost halfway around them. A new pang of guilt curled in the man's gut as he pulled down Felix's smallclothes and ran the back of his hand along what lay between them. Felix's cock was so small and smooth, lacking any sort of veins or wrinkles. He was suddenly hyper aware of how young Felix was—a far cry from the seasoned man his father was, a teenager in title but barely more than a child. Could he truly violate a child to satiate his hopeless pining? He could stop now, redress Felix and replace the boy in his room and pretend none of this happened. He could lay there and finish himself off to thoughts of Rodrigue (it was no worse than the times he'd closed his eyes while he took Patricia and imagined anyone but her below him), but a small movement stopped his mind in its tracks.  
Felix's unconscious body mindlessly rutted up against his hand to the best of its ability, whining at the lack of stimulation. He produced a word—a mere whimper, but Lambert heard it nonetheless.

" _Dimitri…._ "

Lambert had noticed how the boy looked at his son and how his son looked back, but thought he might have been projecting. At any other moment Lambert would have been happy that Dimitri was compatible with his corresponding Fraldarius even if Lambert had not been, but it currently produced a feeling equal parts jealousy and guilt. Had the two of them done anything like this yet; was Felix moaning in response to a fantasy or a memory? They were far too young but Lambert still hoped that they had if only to ease the remorse of being the first to touch Felix like that. Would it be a quick, inexperienced thing whenever they found the time and privacy, or would Dimitri take Felix like Lambert was, going slowly and admiring every inch of his pale skin and trying to discover as much about each other as they could? It was not much sooner that his feelings turned to thoughts of Lambert and Rodrigue in their sons' places. Perhaps it was only fitting that Felix would dream of Dimitri while Lambert dreamed of Rodrigue.

"Rodrigue…" Lambert whined as he loosely gripped Felix's length in his hand, only able to wrap two fingers around it, and teased the tip with his thumb. It wasn't fully hard yet, but the foreskin had retracted enough to show the clear fluid beading up at the slit. Felix doubtfully would ejaculate much; would it even be white, or still completely clear? The more he thought it all over the less it bothered Lambert. There was some perverse joy in imagining himself pleasuring Rodrigue before the man knew he only liked women—before the day he first mindlessly pulled his hand back when Lambert reached for it.

_"I-I'm sorry, your highness; aren't we too old to do that anymore?"_

_"But you didn't have any problem when Count Rowe's daughter reached for your hand."_

_"Well, she's a girl...." Rodrigue cast Lambert an apologetic glance; if he understood Lambert's true feelings, he didn't say._

Even as his movements became slow and unfocused as he became lost in thought, Felix continued to writhe under his touch. It was known that people under the effects of sleeping powder would very occasionally be receptive or sleep talk and he'd resigned himself to Felix being mostly still and silent, but this was a welcome development. He forced himself back into the moment, enjoying how pitifully Felix's languid body chased after the pleasure he wasn't even aware he was experiencing. Many a time had Lambert imagined Rodrigue spread out across his desk, hard and wanting while his king ordered him to stay still. Would his hips slackly grind against his hand like Felix's did?

"The Duke of House Fraldarius, driven to this state by nothing more than a few touches. Do you want to be fucked that badly?"

"Mmm…m-ore…."

Lambert knew Felix wasn't actually responding but he could pretend. His thumb continued to tease the tip as he lifted a thigh and kissed the inner part, mouthing at it loosely until he dug his teeth in and began to suck. The leg twitched and curled around Lambert's neck. He responded by sucking even harder, only letting go after being certain it's bruised. He shouldn't leave any marks, but he couldn't help himself—not as if random scrapes and bruises of unknown origins were uncommon among rowdy young boys. He kissed a spot right next to the mark and started again, and another one after that, until the bruises blended together into one far too large to be made by a mouth. Felix squirmed even more as the stimulation on his inner thigh and and far-from-enough touch on his now fully-hard cock (although it was no bigger than it had been) caused his lethargic limbs to spasm.

"Dimmm-tri…" Felix slurred, "s-op be-ng sooo mea…nnnn…."

Felix was much more prickly than his father; would it be that easy to get Rodrigue to lose control like that? To beg?

"I've tortured you enough already, haven't I?"  
Lambert smiled as the boy whined when he removed his hand. He couldn't stop himself from cupping Felix's soft balls not even large enough to fit in his palm. The bottle of body oil, stashed beneath the pillow had been lying in wait all day, was finally pulled from its hiding spot. Lambert held it in his hands to warm it up before pulling the cork out and dipping a finger in. He closed it and sat it aside so he could use his clean hand to spread Felix's legs and then a cheek. He rubbed the oiled finger against the furled ring of muscle, taking a deep breath before pushing it in. He returned his hand to Felix's small dick to help him relax and felt his hole start to accept him until he was up to the second joint.

"There you go…. You do so much for me. Let your king take care of you now."  
Lambert pretended it was his words that allowed him to slide his finger the rest of the way. He knew he didn't have the smallest hands, but he didn't exactly have the smallest penis either and he was short on time. If it was Rodrigue, he'd finger the black-haired from behind and kiss his neck as he clung to Lambert's neck, muttering about how good it felt until he begged for more, but Felix could do none of that. Lambert thrust and wiggled his finger efficiently while still feeling for the bulbous protrusion until he could rub against it.

"Th-re! Mmm-mitya…."

Felix keened and his cock twitched in Lambert’s hand. If Felix was someone who enjoyed being touched there no doubt his father did as well. Had Rodrigue ever been touched there, by himself or anyone else?  
Felix took Lambert’s finger easily now and he leaked profusely over the man’s hand. It was likely a good idea to abandon his cock now that he wasn’t clenching down anymore. Lambert took the bottle and dipped two fingers in before slipping the first back inside Felix and then working the next one in. He was careful to avoid the boy’s prostate as he scissored them and slowly thrust them until he could move them with little resistance, and repeated the process for the third. By the time he got the fourth finger inside, Felix’s asshole gaped obscenely when Lambert pulled his fingers out. Honestly, Lambert was amazed he could even get them all in. It was especially arousing to see how horribly stretched out Felix’s small body was around his thick, adult fingers.

“You were truly made for me, weren’t you? Always by my side, my shield, and you open for me so well,” he cooed as he continued to stretch Felix out until there was no doubt in his mind he could fit without hurting him. He finally removed his slick fingers and touched himself for the first time that night. He had been so caught up in both his thoughts and Felix’s body that he hadn’t noticed how painfully hard he was until then. He poured a bit more oil on himself before placing the bottle far away enough to not be disturbed and lowered himself towards Felix, spreading him open with one hand and guiding himself in with the other. Inch by inch did his cock disappear into Felix's tight, ribbed insides until his hips lay flush against the boy's ass. Now that his hands were free he pushed both of the boy's legs up by the thighs until the knees reached Felix's chest and both his hard prick and the place where their bodies met were on display. From up there, Lambert almost feared he’d crush Felix’s small frame under his weight. He leaned forward until their chests were touching. The urge to kiss Felix again now that his mouth was so close. The inside felt even hotter and wetter than it had been the first time, and Lambert teased Felix's tongue out enough that he could lightly suck on it, drinking in every small noise Felix produced. He let it go to suck on Felix's bottom lip, grinding his hips slowly and digging his fingers into Felix’s thighs. He wistfully pulled back; it’d be difficult to fuck and kiss his partner at the same time when Felix wasn't able to kiss him back. In his dreams, Rodrigue would hold his neck down and kiss him as if he’d starve without Lambert’s tongue down his throat and swallowing every noise the king made even as he became short of breath, only breaking away to beg Lambert to fuck him harder. Felix only whimpered as Lambert finally pulled his head back. He stared down at the boy for a moment to admire the drool leaking from the edges of his mouth and how red his lips had become. Felix panted and threw his head aside.

“Hah-rry up…dad’s gon-na...ing to come looking f...or us….”

“Shhh, relax,” Lambert breathed against Felix’s ear even though he knew the boy couldn’t hear him. “Everyone in this castle knows better than to disturb us when the door is closed.”  
He ground his hips much harder than he had been. Felix let out a weak whimper.  
“Don’t worry, my love…” Lambert lifted his hips up until only the tip remained inside. “I’ll fuck you like you deserve.”

He thrust back in with a grunt, causing Felix to gasp as his insides were swiftly stretched and filled. Lambert fucked into him as hard as he could without hurting the boy; his arousal bolstered by the wet sounds of the oil and pre-cum lubricating the motions and slap of his balls against Felix’s ass. He pushed the thighs between his fingers down even further so he could drive into Felix with even more ferocity. Every single movement caused the boy to quietly moan and twitch as his body was subject to pleasure he wouldn’t even remember. Lambert let out a loud groan as Felix tensed just as he thrust back in.

“Rodrigue! You feel so wonderful around my cock…” he moaned, unable to help himself as he continued to drill into his partner’s ass. “You’re so hot and _tight_ , nngh, all for me—only for me….”

Perhaps it was his old age getting to him but Lambert already found himself feeling close. Felix seemed rather close as well...could he cum without being touched? Lambert knew it was unlikely but he always imagined Rodrigue had the capacity to. He exhaled as he pulled out of Felix even as his hole clung to him. He turned Felix over onto his stomach and hurriedly guided himself back in before holding the boy up by the thighs and began anew. The effect was immediate: Felix’s noises grew more intense and his legs tensed and untensed where they were held against Lambert’s hips. The tip of Lambert’s dick pushed down on the boy’s prostate every time he thrust in and the bottom mercilessly rubbed the spot with each stroke, and the boy’s prick twitched eagerly. Felix’s long, black hair was a mess and sweat dripped along his back.

“You’re always so handsome, but you’re at your best when you’re being ravaged by me...ah….”

Felix gasped and writhed below him, words struggling to come out before he managed to speak.  
“Ah’m close… Di-tri, Dimm-ie...ah! Please-pwease-pwwuh...ease...Mmmitya…!”

Lambert’s hand immediately came and wrapped around Felix’s tiny cock as his entire body went stiff and walls spasmed and clenched unbearably tightly around Lambert’s dick to the point he struggled to push against them. Thin, clear liquid spilled all over the man’s fist.

“Here...Rodrigue, take your king! Take all of it!”

Lambert dug his nails into Felix’s thigh to the point he was certain there’d be bruises, but all his mind could think about was shoving himself as far into the boy as he could while he came. He grunted and clenched his teeth as he unloaded ropes upon ropes of cum deep within Felix’s asshole and he swore that Felix must have been born to take cock with how his insides milked Lambert’s dick for every last drop. He fell back on his knees and sat there for a moment as the aftershocks coursed through him before he carefully pulled Felix off his lap and laid the boy on his back. Although his chest still heaved, his body and face were calm and relaxed. Lambert pet the boy’s stomach and thighs, trying to parse his feelings now that they weren’t controlled by lust.

“I’m sorry, Felix,” he whispered. He didn’t feel remorse for putting his dirty hands upon a child, much less the child of his best friend, but he did feel remorseful for not feeling remorseful. He was...satisfied; not fulfilled, but satisfied, and the sight of Felix’s abused and debauched body made him even more so. However, the guilt of having his way with the boy his own son loved was the worst of all, but Felix wouldn’t remember and Dimitri would never know. He told himself this over and over as he fetched the lukewarm water and towels he’d prepared and wiped the oil and fluids off his body, trying not to smirk at the sight of the developing bruises along his thighs.

Lambert replaced the boy’s clothes and looked him over one more time to make sure nothing was out of place. Satisfied, he dressed himself before lifting Felix into his arms and quietly made his way out his room and down the corridor until he reached Felix’s room where he settled the boy onto his side and pulled the blanket over him, gently caressing his cheek before leaving and closing the door behind him. On his return, a small pair of footsteps pitter-pattered across the tile and drew closer. Lambert turned his head to see a small, familiar silhouette approach Felix’s door and carefully turn the knob to let himself in.

_***_

It was an odd feeling to speak to the man he’d been in love with his entire life as if he hadn’t drugged and raped said man’s son the night prior, but Lambert would be a sorry excuse for a king if he wasn’t an expert at appearing calm in any situation. They stood in the Duke’s study and casually discussed trade deals and embargos just as the sun had risen while their children slept in, which is why it surprised them to see Felix walk in, nearly limping.

“Dad,” he called, “my legs hurt.”

Lambert stared at the boy silently, his thoughts some mix of dread and excitement as Rodrigue got to his knees and hitched the legs of Felix's pants so he could investigate the odd bruises along his thighs, turning his head side to side as his eyes roamed them.  
"Is this from when you fell off your horse yesterday? Felix, you ought to be more careful!"  
His voice was much more of concern than chide, but Felix was upset regardless.

"It's not that bad!" The boy argued as if he hadn't been the one to complain to his father about his aches in the first place. Lambert chuckled and attracted the harsh leer towards himself.  
"What are you laughing at?"

"Felix! That's no way to address his highness!" Rodrigue scolded again.

Lambert chuckled again. "It's alright, Rodrigue, truly. I was only reminded of when we were younger. Remember when you challenged me to a race and were going so fast that your horse threw you off and you broke your leg?"

Rodrigue's gaze softened when the memory was brought up.  
"And I also remember how embarrassed I was when you carried me back like a bride!”

“It’s not like I could carry you over my back, with your leg and all,” Lambert pointed out.

“It was embarrassing regardless,” his eyes looked to the side, face indignant and slightly red.

Rodrigue’s lapse in attention allowed Felix to wiggle out from between his father’s arms. As soon as he did, however, he tripped over his own feet.

“Felix! Are you all right?” The man rushed over to help his son up but Felix pushed his hand away.

“I’m fine. I’m just sore. I’ll get over it.”  
The way Felix’s legs tensed as he tried to get up and walk did not add to his case.

“Enough!” Rodrigue grabbed Felix by under his armpits to stop the boy from trying to run away. “You’ll go back to your room right this instant! You can go out and practice your swordplay in the afternoon if you’re feeling better, but only then.”

Felix muttered something under his breath that included Dimitri’s name along with a few curses. As if on cue, the prince peeked his head in from around the doorframe.

“Is Felix okay? He was gone when I woke up, and—”

“My boy, have you been sneaking into Felix’s bed even after Rodrigue told you it isn’t proper?” Lambert interrupted with a hint of amusement.

“Well, I… father, I’m sorry....” Dimitri flushed and retreated half a step away from the doorway.

Lambert chuckled, unable to hold back despite Rodrigue’s obvious discomfort with the whole scene.  
“Felix, will you rest for today if I make Dimitri stay with you?”

“Maybe,” Felix muttered, eliciting a sigh from his father and another laugh from the king.

“Alright. I’ll come check on you later today,” Rodrigue said as he let go of Felix. “And no running!”

Felix replied with an acknowledgement said far too quickly to be understood as he rushed over to Dimitri as fast as his pain would allow. The pair continued on to Felix’s room, leaving their fathers to work in peace.

“What odd bruises,” Rodrigue murmured. “I wonder what caused them.”

“You know how boys are. It’s almost as if they _try_ to get themselves scraped up.”

“And Felix is especially talented at it.”

“You speak as if you weren’t the same at his age! Albeit much more well-mannered.” Lambert playfully slapped the stack of papers he held against Rodrigue’s arm.

“I was a bit harsh on him, wasn’t I? Not like he’s going to listen to me anyways,” Rodrigue remarked with affection in his voice. “Ah, where were we again? Sreng, wasn’t it?”

“Sreng,” Lambert confirmed.

The two of them continued on discussing taxes and imports, but Lambert’s mind was stuck on the image of Rodrigue looking over Felix's bruises.  
Lambert smiled.


End file.
